


Stuck with each other

by Sleepyblueghost



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Hurt/Comfort, Iroh (Avatar) loves Tea, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Theater Nerd Zuko (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar) Angst, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepyblueghost/pseuds/Sleepyblueghost
Summary: Sokka had been excited to get a knew roommate after his one last moved during the summer holiday, but never did he expect that the new person moving in with him in the dorms would be the person he despite the most in the world. Truly his luck...OrZuko moves into Sokka’s dorm and now they have to share a room together.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	1. Do i know you?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever, so I hope it gets better along the way! Hope you enjoy it <3
> 
> PS. English isn’t my fist language, so sorry for typos and stuff like that (also absolutely not me just now trying to write language like langue? Lanugage.... languitsh?????)

The whole summer had been extremely hot, that was the reason as to why Sokka had not expected the sudden downpour. But here he was dressed in a lose blue tank top, a pair of dark sport shorts and sneakers running through the rain for his life trying to use his upper body as a shield from the water in an attempt to protect the big cardboard box containing his belongings from getting wet. 

Around him a few other people was doing the same thing, while some walked towards the dorm buildings in a relaxed pace under an umbrella. Guess some people was smart enough to read the weather report before hand, but truly how could Sokka be to blame for coming in unprepared? Takutown had been under a terribly persistent heatwave the whole summer and today was the first rain in weeks, truly his luck. 

He made it into the dorm building soaking wet, leaving small pools of water after himself as he made it through the common room and kitchen heading down the corridors towards the bedrooms. He would have to remember to go back and dry that up after dropping of his things. The building was mostly quiet since it was only 9am and most people was still asleep trying to get the most out of the last days of summer break. Sokka wished he was one of them, but he had promised Katara to help her move into her dorm since this was her first year. He had however not known while making this promise that it would mean having to get up at 6am just to be there before everyone else just so that Katara could chose her side of the room and have time to settle in before everyone else came. He had tried to convince her last night that it really was no reason to stress, but it was an argument he had lost pretty fast, because he quotes his siter “I'm going to spend my three coming years there, things need to be perfect.” and there was nothing that could make her change once she made up her mind. 

So here he was at 9am on campus dripping wet during the summer break, truly a fantastic way to spend the day. Well, he couldn’t do anything to change the situation so better doing the best out of it, he reasoned as he reached the end of the corridor where his room was. The seven on the door was hanging a bit crooked he noted, pocking it back into place before he opened the door and stepped inside. 

It was dark, and at a first glance everything looked the same as before summer when he left, but when he turned on the lights, he noticed to his surprise that there was no thin layer of dust covering everything. No, everything was shining clean, and some clothes were already occupying the coat-hanger. Well, it seems like his new roommate had already moved in, and he thought he was early, jeez. 

His old roommate Teo moved last year due to his father getting a new job in another city. It was truly a bummer since they had hit it off right from the start, the both of them sharing a common interest for science and engineering. Teo could had continued going to Taku-high and lived in the dorms, but he wanted to stick together with his father not wanting to be separated from another parent after his mother's death in a boat accident. Sokka could understand that, he himself knew how hard it was to lose a mother and if he could, he would also want to see his dad more often. 

(what is it about ATLA and no one having a mother?) 

Still, he was very excited to meet his new roommate, always ready to make a new friend. But that would probably have to wait, since the mysterious person clearly wasn’t here anymore since all the lights in the building had been turned off when Sokka arrived. Unless he was a vampire or something, which honestly wouldn't surprise Sokka, judging by how early the dude must had woken up to already be done with moving in, he must be dead by now. 

Deep in thought pondering over what kind of person his new roommate might be to wake up at such an unholy hour of the day he didn’t hear the approaching footsteps until someone cleared their throat behind him startling Sokka back into reality. 

“Did you forget that you were supposed to help me or where you just planning to spend the whole day standing there thinking about who knows what.” the irritated voice of his sister greeted him. 

He turned around to see Katara standing there completely dry and with an umbrella in her hands, giving him the glare with an annoyed expression on her face. 

“Hey! Why didn’t you tell me you brought an umbrella?” He said with a dramatically tone, sounding like he had been betrayed. 

“First of all because you didn't ask.” she replied, sighting at her brother’s feign hurt “and secondly, it’s your own fault for not checking the weather,” 

“Still, you should be a little nicer to me” he pouted looking like a drenched dog, water still dropping from his wet clothes on the floor. “After all I sacrificed my chance to sleep in this morning just to help you out, but I guess that if you don’t want my help I might as well go home, and you can do this on your own.” 

“Why are you like this?” Katara groaned, walking past him into the room leaning her umbrella against the wall, while taking a look around. 

“you mean perfect?” he joked laughing a little at his own joke as he followed her inside to get a look at what his new roommate had done with his part of the room. 

The right side of the room that he had occupied look the same as last year, just a little emptier without all of his things there. Above his bed hanged some shelves, one of them hanging right above where his head would be when he was sleeping something he often questioned the safety of since he had a feeling that one night something was going to just fall of and kill him in his sleep... The shelves where usually filled with all kinds of things that in some way had a personal value to him, it could be anything from some shells he had collected on the beach with his friends to his first trophy and family pictures. Besides the shelves he also had some posters covering his walls, from some of his favorite movies and bands and then there was one poster of The Boulder that he and Toph got after going to one of his wrestling matches. He never really thought that he would get into wrestling but Toph had dragged him in to it, having him watch the matches with her so he could tell her what was happening on the screen. This soon turned into a tradition of him a Toph getting together every Thursday night to watch the matches, and The Boulder soon became their favorite wrestler since he was a local from TakuTown. Toph herself wanted to get into the sport, something she wasn’t allowed to do by her parents since she was too “fragile” for such a dangerous sport. Therefor he often got to hear that those bastards were lucky she was blind or other vise they wouldn't stand a chance, and Sokka didn’t doubt her. He knew that even though she was small in size, she packt a lot of power. 

When he lifted his eyes to look at the left side of the room, it was like looking at the complete opposite of his own side. If one where to compare the two halves of the room then Sokka’s half could only be described as a chaotic collection of personal belongings, a big contrast to other side that was very neutral and organized. 

The bed sheets where in a neutral gray color and his shelfs where stacked with books, the only think that really stood out was four weird looking masks. Two of the masks looked similar to dragons, while the other two just reminded him of demons. Yeah, grate he just couldn't wait to wake up in the middle of the night to have the first thing he see be one of those. 

“I already like your new roommate a lot more than you,” said Katara while taking a closer look at the books. “Just look at all these books, I think most of them are classics or a book version of different plays.” 

She picked out an especially worn book reading the title aloud, “Love amongst the Dragons, who would have thought that your new roomie would be a theater nerd, how cute!” 

“Ugh stop you're making this weird.” Sokka said scrunching his face in disgust at his sister, who was basically drooling over all the books. “If he’s anything like you I’m out of here.” 

Katara huffed in response, “you're only jealous there’s actually people out there with taste” she said while lifting here gaze from the book too give a meaning full look at Sokka’s side of the room. 

“Hey! There is absolutely nothing wrong with my style,” Sokka defended. He could basically see her wanting to roll her eyes at that. Okay, fine. Maybe his room was a bit of a mess, but it had its own charm. 

“Anyway, enough of this, stop fantasizing about my roommate” he continued, giving his sister a smug look. “You already have Aang” 

Katara’s face immediately flushed red at her brother's words, “What- what are you implying?!” She stuttered as she turned around to avoid Sokka’s gaze, fumbling to put the book back in its place. 

“Ohhh me? I’m not implying anything at all, in fact I don’t even know what you're talking about…” He could feel the embarrassment radiating of Katara slowly turn to anger, so he decided to change the subject before it is too late for him. “You know what let's just forget I said anything, besides you brought me here to help you move in so let's get to that.” (Before you kill me) which he didn’t dare to say out loud, since it might just become true. 

She sighted “okay let's get going then, we have already wasted a lot of time.” She turned around and walked out of the room grabbing her umbrella on the way out. He followed suit only glancing back on last time before closing the door after him. He couldn’t wait to meet whoever his new roommate was, if Katara liked his vibes then whoever they were they couldn’t be that bad right? 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day flowed by quickly, he spent the morning helping Katara move in and unpack all her things at her dorm room and by the time the two of them were done they were both starving. So, they had called up their two younger friends Aang and Toph that lived in town and the four of them went down a couple blocks from school to grab lunch at a local fast-food restaurant and ended up spending the rest of the day with each other afterwards. 

When they all parted ways, it was already late in the evening, Aang and Toph going back to both of their respective homes while he and Katara returned to the dorms to spend the night there. At campus the two of them also went their separate ways after whishing each other a goodnight to go to their own dorm, but this time when Sokka stepped into the dorm building the lights were on and a couple voices could be heard coming from the common room. 

Most of the people living in the dorms had come over during the day to just like himself move back some of their stuff that they had brought home over summer. A few of them had decided to stay afterwards and was now sitting in the common room chatting about what had happened over the summer when Sokka walked in and so he ended up talking and catching up with them for an hour before excuses himself to go back to his room. 

He was exhausted by the time he once again stood in front of his door, it had been a long day. The seven on the door was once again hanging crocked, but this time he left it hanging as he walked into the room. 

Right away he noticed that someone else was also in the room, a pair of shoes were left by the door and as he looked up towards the beds, he saw a slender figure standing in the middle of the room with their back towards him. The guy didn’t seem to have noticed that Sokka had entered the room yet. Sokka froze at the door frame, as he took in the appearance of his new roommate. 

The boy had black fluffy hair and was a little shorter than Sokka himself, maybe 5 foot 8 if he had to guess. He was wearing a red turtleneck and seemed to be organizing some books by the desk in front of the window. He moved in a calm way as he carefully put everything into the right place, it was soothing in a way to watch him Sokka thought absentmindedly as he stepped fully through the door closing it behind him with a soft thud. 

Caught off guard by the sound the raven-haired head spun around abruptly, not expecting there to be some else in the room. 

The first thing Sokka noticed as slightly shoked eyes stared back at him behind a pair of glasses was the intense golden eyes and the nasty burn scar covering the left side of the guy's face. 

“Zuko?!....” The name dropped out of Sokka’s mount before he even had the time to process it. What was he doing here? 

The golden eyes turned confused by the name, “Sorry, but do I know you?” a low and slightly hoarse voice said.


	2. To many questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for short chapter, but I started writing this story before planning it out. I'm hoping to post longer chapters and more often in the future, but it will all depend on how stressful school is. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter : )

Sokka knew that he had a little bit to high expectations for his new roommate. Still, out of all the people he could have ever imagined being the one he would have to share a room with for the next two years, Zuko sure as hell wasn’t one of them. Nope, No, he wasn’t even on the list. So why is that he, Sokka was now sleeping withing 10 feet of the biggest ass hole in the world? 

He sighed as he rolled over to his right side, looking at his peacefully sleeping roommate. This was not fair. How could Zuko just act like this wasn’t a big deal, like it didn’t even bother him. 

Well maybe it didn't, he didn't even seem to remember Sokka at all and it's not like he was the victim. No, it had been him and Katara that had been bullied by that asshole and his even more of an asshole sister every time the two homeschooled rich kids had come to their school to visit their friends, that emo girl and the gymnast? But that was back when they lived in Caldera City, so what was Zuko doing here in Takutown? 

Thinking about this only gave Sokka even more of a headache than he already had. It didn’t make sense at all, why was Zuko here? His dad was loaded, so it wasn’t like he needed to go to Takuhigh and Caldera City was miles from here, so why? Sokka really couldn’t think of even one reason as to why the guy had ended up here, as his roommate. Maybe the universe just hated him. Yeah, that was the only logical explanation to this. 

Welp, there's really nothing he could do about it anyway he thought as he flipped of his unknowing roommate and then the universe for putting him in this situation before turning back around in his bed to stare at the wall. No longer able to stand the sight of all his problems. 

Still the worst part about all of this had been having to tell his sister, since he knew how much the bullying had affected her self-esteem as a kid. He may have been shocked and frustrated when he found out that Zuko was his new roommate but it was nothing in comparison to how Katara had reacted when he told her about it. She had been enraged, requiring him to go to the school administration to demand a change of his roommate, since it was simply outrageous that her brother should have to share a room with that person. He just wished that it was that simple, but I was not. 

Zuko may be the person he despised the most in the world and he was someone who had tyrannized his childhood. But since they started living together the worst thing he had done was being a passive aggressive asshole that ignored him, and that wasn’t really a good enough of a reason to go to the school administration with. Besides the ignoring him part wasn’t that bad, it was probably one of the only good things with all of this. It was almost like a silent agreement had formed between them right from the start, like I mind my own business and you mind yours. 

So, for the last five weeks that was how they had survived living together, by pretending the other didn’t exist. Well, you can’t really fully ignorer another person's existents when you share a confined space with them but Zuko actually made it fairly easy by never really being in their room during the day after school hours. He was always somewhere else doing gods know what, so they only saw one anther during the evening and those few times when Sokka would wake up before Zuko. He never stayed the weekend either and Sokka couldn’t really wrap his head around what a rich kid like him could be doing all the time, it was probably some messed up shit that he could get away with doing just because his family have money. 

Now that Sokka was thinking about it, it actually must be something like that. Sokka knew he was letting his imagination run wild, but maybe he pissed of the wrong person or something. That would explain the nasty burn scar covering the left side of Zuko’s face. 

That first day when they meet again Sokka almost didn’t recognize him due to that scar, it had really caught him of guard. Hadn't it been for the fact that he could never forget those unnaturally golden eyes and all the bad memories they brought with them it might have taken some time for time to figure out who his new roommate actually was. 

It wasn’t just a small burn scar either, no it went all over Zuko’s left eye and Sokka was pretty sure it continued a bit belove the neck. But he couldn’t be sure exactly how big it was because the sick bastard was always wearing long-sleeved shirts even though it was burning hot outside, how he survived the heat he didn’t know. Zuko’s heat resistant must be just as unnatural as his unholy waking hours. 

Now thinking about waking hours, it was way too late in the night to be thinking about this and it was still school tomorrow so he should definitely try to get some shut eye time. 

But it was just so frustrating because nothing made sense, it was way too many questions and way too few explanations. He almost felt like banging his head into the wall so hard that he could knock himself out, just to finally get some god damn rest from his own mind. 

After tossing and turning in bed a few more times he almost did it, he almost decided to bang his head into the wall. But luckily, he had self-control and after what felt lika an eternety he finally fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading : ) 
> 
> Also please check out my friend R1COOR2 ‘s story “Highly Advanced Intergay Communication” it’s a Yuki and Zukka fic and it’s very fun and emotional. Here’s the link ( https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495142/chapters/72458328 )

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 😊 This is my first fic ever as I said, so place leave a comment and let me know what you think of it!


End file.
